Go That Far
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Best friends Beatrice Chevalier and Mia Banner are two very different women. What they have in common interest the RMS Titanic. They go back to 1912 to try and save lives, but it is bad when both of them start having feelings for people that they should never have feelings for. Tommy Ryan/Mia Banner and Thomas Andrews/Beatrice Chevalier Rated High just in case
1. Chapter 1

Go That Far

Written By Rainbow Haired Girl & I'm Like Pleated Pants

Summary: Best friends Beatrice Chevalier and Mia Banner are two very different women. What they have in common interest the RMS Titanic. They go back to 1912 to try and save lives, but it is bad when both of them start having feelings for people that they should never have feelings for. Tommy Ryan/Mia Banner and Thomas Andrews/Beatrice Chevalier

Disclaimer: We don't own Titanic. I own Beatrice Chevalier and I'm Like Pleated Pants owns Mia Banner.

Rainbow Haired Girl- Hello there and welcome to chapter 1 of Go That Far.

I'm Like Pleated Pants- Hey everyone! Welcome to the first installment of our story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Girls Night

24 year old Mia Banner and 24 year old Beatrice Chevalier were chilling out at Beatrice's cozy little apartment. They were sitting on her bed eating pizza and having a glass of French red wine as they watched James Cameron's _Titanic_. And much to Mia's dismay, they were talking about Andrew.

"Mia you should leave the bastard." Beatrice said, her French accent coming through fairly strong. She took a small bite of her pizza. "Andrew is doing nothing, but hurt you. He's a freaking playa." She fingered her strawberry blond hair. She knew that Mia knew that she hated how Andrew treated Mia. Beatrice knew that Mia didn't want to hear it.

Mia rolled her eyes. "I rather not talk about Andrew." She said as she looked at Beatrice.

Beatrice shook her head and let out a sigh. "I am keeping an eye out for you and he's bad news." Beatrice said softly.

Mia groaned as she saw Rose and Jack getting closer together. With thoughts of her cheating boyfriend on her mind, she couldn't stand the sight of the character's true love. She quickly got up and changed the dvd for one of the documentaries about the Titanic putting it into Beatrice's dvd player (a device which looked fairly odd since it was painted over to give it more of a personal touch). She hit play on it walking back over to Beatrice's bed and sat down. "How about we just talk about the Titanic?" She suggested as she leaned back against the plush green pillows that Beatrice had on her bed.

Beatrice let out a sigh and nodded her head. She knew that there was no point of trying to talk about Andrew since Mia was here for a girl's night and relax from work. "I'm sorry." Beatrice said softly. "I didn't mean to bring him up; it's just that I am worried about you."

"I know, Bea," Mia sent a soft smile in her friend's direction. "But you also know why I feel the way I do." The documentary narrator began discussing Thomas Andrew's history at Harland and Wolff and how he came to be the designer for the Titanic. "Now there's a man we can talk about."

Beatrice sighed as pictures of the man were flashed on the screen. "Now why did he have to die? He was such a good man, and tried so hard to build a good ship. If the safety measures he had initially wanted hadn't been denied, so many people could have been saved." Mia nodded softly in agreement, her mind drifting to the Tommy Ryan character in the movie she had just turned off a few moments before.

"Imagine if we were able to go back there, maybe save some of the people who had died. I know two girls couldn't do much, but still, if we could save Mr. Andrews, or Tommy," Mia said wistfully. If only such a thing were possible. She absently ran a hand through her dark hair as she temporarily let her imagination dwell.

Beatrice looked at her friend. "It hasn't been proven yet." She said as she leaned back against her pillow her strawberry blond hair hanging down over her shoulders. She blinked a few times sadly. She moved her bangs lightly from her eyes. "I wish we could do that. I mean it would give everyone a chance to live proper lives even after what happened."

Mia nodded her head. "I know what you mean."

"Two girls might not be able to do much, but it would make a difference. A big one... People who had died would've gotten to live much longer lives. But what could a French girl and an American do in that time. We would confuse them with our lingo." She said laughing lightly. "If it was possible how the hell would we go about doing something so major. I mean we are smart girls warning them won't do much good." She said as she placed her pizza down on the nightstand that had the pizza box sitting on it.

Mia let out a sigh. "I wish it was possible. It would make everything so much better if Tommy and Thomas were alive..."

"I would be giddy as a school girl if he was alive." Beatrice said dreamily.

Mia laughed lightly. "Someone has a crush on the devilishly handsome ship builder."

Beatrice blushed majorly. "I do not." She said hitting Mia with her pillow.

"Hey!" Mia said laughing harder. She grabbed another pillow and hit Beatrice back, both of them giggling like mad. Neither of them realized the next workday would make both of their dreams come true.

At the Stark-Schendel law firm, in its new location on 6th street, Mia was hard at work in her job as a paralegal. It was just past seven in the morning when Andrew Harper, the man she had been discussing with Beatrice the night before, strolled over to her cubicle with a grin on his face. Mia wondered who he had spent the night with the night before, but pushed the thought away to smile at him.

"Good morning, Ms. Banner," he greeted her with a smirk. They had to keep up the professional act when they were in the view of the other employees. "Do you think you could meet me in my office during your lunch break? I'll need your help with some research." She knew that by research he just wanted to sleep with her.

She thought back to her conversation with Beatrice the night before and struggled. She knew she was only hurting herself but . . . Andrew always seemed so caring when they were alone together. He had even asked her to move in with him a few times – although she hadn't said yes to that, at least not yet. And he always seemed so sorry after he got caught with the other women. Within moments, sentiment defeated logic and she nodded with a grim smile on her face. He smiled back at her before continuing down the hall to where his office was located.

With a sigh, Mia returned to her research. She had found a few good things to back up the client's case, but needed a few more things before it was really solid. She left her desk and headed for the building's library, skirting past some of the as-yet-unfinished construction being done on the new building. Just as she passed by one of the ladders, she heard a cursing from above, followed by a panicked, "Look out, lady!" But the warning came too late. The last thing she was conscious of was the ridiculous amount of pain radiating through her head before everything went black.

At Chevalier Institute of Dance, on south 8th street which was a fairly good size building with how many students were known to come to the school to learn all kinds of dance. Beatrice had arrived at nine o'clock in the morning for her first group of students. Beatrice walked into the changing room and changed into her ballet gear that she had brought that morning.

She walked back into the room and saw that some of her students had finally came in. "Go get changed and meet back out here." She said with a smile as she watched her students go into the changing area of the studio. Beatrice pulled her hair into a bun making sure that it wasn't going to be in her way when she taught the students. This was the first time that she was teaching beginner students. She saw the students come back into the room.

"Alright just watch me alright dears." Beatrice said with a smile. "These are the easiest moves that you can learn." Beatrice got into the first stance the heels of her feet were touching, her toes were pointed outward in the starting position for any beginner. "I want you to do this." She said as she got onto the balls of her feet.

Hours later she never stopped teaching her students. She was showing them a new routine that was to be used later on in the week. Music was blaring that was classical in style. Her movements were crisp and clean. She was graceful. Students were watching her like that she was the next best thing. She was constantly on her toes and off of them in a few moments. Some of her movements were faster than most.

She knew that she should've taken a break, but teaching a new routine wasn't easy for students to learn so it was best to show them the routine before breaking it down so at least they knew what it looked like. She felt light headed and lost her balance hitting her head off of the barre (A ballet bar that has mirrors behind it to teach ballerinas to have balance.)

"Miss Chevalier!" Her students shouted out before she had slipped off into darkness.

It was a cold and rainy day in Southampton on the second day of March in 1912. Mia was awoken first by the freezing drops of liquid hitting her face. At first she groaned, swiping at her face irritably and tried to roll over. But then she realized she wasn't in a bed. She wasn't on the floor of Stark-Schendel either. What was it she felt beneath her? Cobblestones? She sat up, extremely aware of the pain in her head. She looked to one side and saw Beatrice on the pavement as well.

She took a few more looks around. "Oh boy," she groaned. She recognized these streets from years and years of research dedicated to one ship and everything related to it. "Bea, Bea wake up," she shook her friend a little rougher than she intended, but at least it got her to wake up.

"Mia," Beatrice looked around with wide eyes. "Are we really . . . ?"

"Yep," Mia answered the unfinished question. "This is all feels far too real to be a hallucination. Looks like we'll get to do exactly what we've always wanted. Once we get our hands on clothes and some money, we'll get to sail on the Titanic."

Beatrice nodded her head still shell shocked to know that she was here in Southampton with her best friend. "God... I'll be damned." She said, softly. "How the hell are we going to get the money?" Beatrice asked bringing up the current problem that laid before them. She held onto her head as she slowly stood up staggering a little bit.

Mia grabbed onto Beatrice before she fell down. "Woh careful there Bea. Are you light headed?"

"No, not that." Beatrice said rubbing her head lightly. "I hit my head off of the barre in the studio." Beatrice explained to Mia.

"Careful I don't need you hurting yourself even more." Mia said, stressing her concern to Beatrice.

"I don't want you to hurt ether. I think we are both hurting." Beatrice said, as they slowly walked together to figure out their plans of trying to get onto the Titanic.

The both of them supported each other as they walked. The pains slowly were disappearing in their heads as they walked.

"The only problem is how are we going to get the fine gowns... We don't even know what day it is." Beatrice said as they walked into one of the alleys to make sure that no one saw them.

They were both wearing the clothes that they were wearing in 2012 when they were at work. Neither one of them wanted to explain their odd clothes. They needed to come up with a plan and come up with one quickly.

Beatrice rubbed her cold arms with her hands. "By the way the weather is... it has to be sometime in March." She said shivering lightly.

"Well, let's just hope that we don't run into anyone. We really don't need to explain our clothes." Mia said pulling the cloth that clung to her a little bit.

Beatrice stepped carefully trying not to injure her feet since they were in ballet slippers. "At least you have a normal shoe on." She said as she walked next to her friend trying to make sure that she didn't ruin her shoes they weren't the best to walk in when they were soaked.

"Do we have any money on us now?" Mia asked as she looked over at her friend. Her once straight hair was curling and sticking to her face.

Beatrice let out a sigh. "We do..." She said softly. She reached down into the hem of the dress that she was wearing and pulled out a small wallet that she always carried on her. She had almost forgotten that she had it. She handed the wallet over to Mia. "I do admit I am not good with British money... Mia you tell us how much we have." She said softly.

Mia looked at her friend sadly. "No, you're grandparents gave this to you, we can't use it. You'll want it back once we get back home." She knew Beatrice carried it with her everywhere and would miss it terribly if they had to use it.

"We need it. We can't run around 1912 like this," Beatrice replied. "Now just tell me if there's enough."

Mia counted through it quickly and then closed her eyes as she tried to calculate inflation rates... well, deflation considering they had gone back in time. "It seems they left you quite a bit. If I remember my research correctly," They both smiled. Mia always remembered her research correctly. "If I remember correctly, this should be just enough to buy at least two dresses each, if not more, and we should still have some left over as long as we don't get too crazy." An abandoned newspaper was sitting nearby, caught her attention. She bent down slightly to investigate. The ink was slightly runny, and she assumed it was about a day old, but she still made out the date.

Beatrice who had been examining the paper as well, smiled at Mia. "March is just beginning. That's plenty of time for us to go and pay a visit to my grandparents, don't you think?" Mia shared in her friend's smile. Beatrice's grandparents... Her grandparents were still fairly young. They were only around the age of six or seven. So they would be seeing her great grandparents which scared her a little bit.

"Well, let's go." Mia said, with a bigger smile.

"First we need to get a dress..." Beatrice said, looking at her friend. "We really don't want to be going to my grandparents... well I should go to my grandfather's parents house dressed like this." She said with a small sad smile.

"Oh I forgot your grandparents were fairly young."

Beatrice laughed lightly. "Well... I don't know how on earth we are going to do this, but it is worth a shot to see if we can talk to them..."

Mia nodded her head. "Well, let's get a few dresses first."

Beatrice's face scrunched up. "You do know with me being French... I have to have more of a French style of dress... Did you want to go with the same French style?" Beatrice asked her friend softly.

Mia stood there and thought for a minute. "Hm... I am not sure yet... Do you even think we could pass as sisters?"

"We could... but you have to work on a French accent if you want to try the sisters bit." Beatrice said with a smile.

Mia laughed lightly. Mia really didn't know what to do. They had over a month to get everything together and that even meant getting a French accent down pat. "Well I am sure that we can pull it off." Mia said with a big smile.

"I guess we will find out."

Cliff hanger we know and we are sorry. We will update very soon. Please review and let us know what you think of our new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy and thank you to those who have reviewed!

Chapter 2  
Accident Prone

Beatrice and Mia had stopped into one of the dress shops that was in town and they had bought and paid for a gown for the each of them along with all the other items that they were going to need. Beatrice had bought a bag to put the clothes that they were wearing before into the bag and led Mia towards her great grandparents house that was in Southampton.

"Are you sure that they live here?" Asked Mia, walking closely to her best friend.

"Yes, I am sure. They moved out here in 1900." Beatrice explained to Mia as they walked up the cobble stoned walkway of Beatrice's family house.

"Well, I hope that we can pull this off." Mia said softly as she gripped onto Beatrice's arm.

"Well, we will find out shortly." Beatrice said, as she knocked on the door.

A man that was in his thirties opened the door. He had blond hair that was cut fairly short and he had the same eyes that Beatrice had. "Beatrice... Amelia?"

Beatrice smiled. "Hello Raoul."

"I thought you two weren't coming from Paris." He said in shock. "Come on in before you catch your death out here." He said, his accent was fairly harsh still even though they lived in Southampton for a good long while.

Beatrice and Mia walked into the large house that belonged to Beatrice's great grandfather.

Mia was confused of why she was being called Amelia.

"Raoul... did you forget Amelia likes being called Mia."

Raoul laughed lightly. "I am sorry Mia... it's just been far too long since I last saw the two of you before the two of you ran off to Paris to work at the Moulin Rouge." He said as he lead them into the study. He took a seat in one of the chairs.

Beatrice and Mia both took seats as well.

"Well, Bea and I thought it would be time to see you. It has been so long and we heard about the Titanic and we couldn't pass it up." Mia said with a huge smile.

"I was going to ask the two of you to come with me on the Titanic. I was actually going to send a letter out to you today to get you to come along." He said with a smile.

Mia smiled as well. It was funny seeing how similar Beatrice was to her great-grandfather. And also rather astounding how easily it had been convincing him that she was Beatrice's sister. Mia giggled slightly as she recalled all the times that they had jokingly said they must have been separated at birth.

"Something funny, Mia? Or just your unusual sense of humor rearing its head as always?" Raoul asked with a teasing smile.

"Sorry," Mia giggled slightly again, this time at herself as she worked to keep up the French accent she had adopted. "Just thinking about how wonderful it will be to sail on the Titanic. It's enough to make anyone feel giddy."

"I do agree," Beatrice added. "I'm sure it will be an absolutely thrilling adventure." She grinned as images of Thomas Andrews passed through her mind.

"Well, we still have a month before that adventure begins. Do you have a place to stay in town until then? If not then you absolutely must stay here. Even if you have arranged for a room, I insist you come here instead. It has been so long since we've seen each other; we must use this time to catch up. We are family after all," Raoul said with an air of finality.

Beatrice positively beamed. She had never really gotten to know her great-grandfather, who passed before she was born, only hearing stories from her grandfather and was thrilled at the opportunity. "That would be marvelous, Raoul, thank you for the invitation," she replied.

"Not a problem at all, Beatrice, not a problem at all. Now, why don't we have a nice cup of tea and start our catching up straight away?" He called one of the servants over and told them to fetch some tea, and ten minutes later they were all sipping at the steaming hot liquid while Raoul told them of his time in England, and Beatrice fabricated some anecdotes of the time she and Mia supposedly spent in Paris. It wasn't easy to lie, but Beatrice was able to pull it out of a hat of lies. "So what was it like working at the Moulin Rouge?" He asked curiously.

"Well Mia really didn't work in the theater part of the Moulin Rouge, but she helped with the costumes." Beatrice said with a smile.

"Ah... Mia wouldn't been able to handle the dancing." He said with a small wink.

Mia laughed lightly. She had to take a guess that Raoul knew what Amelia was actually like. She took the guess that Amelia was accident prone.

The three of them talked a bit longer and Raoul led them to their rooms allowing them to have some time to actually settle down into the life of being in a different place and get out of their gowns that were probably killing them. He told them that they were riding first class and they were going to have a stateroom to themselves which had two bedrooms in it instead of one. Since he knew that they were close seeing the fact that Amelia and Beatrice were twins.

"I will let the two of you get settled down." Raoul said with a smile. "Have a good night ladies and I will see you in the morning."

Beatrice and Mia bidded Raoul a good night and went into their rooms. When they were both changed for bed Mia dropped by Beatrice's room.

"What is it Mia?" Beatrice asked looking at her best friend.

"Why did he mistake us for his siblings?" She asked as she sat down on Beatrice's bed.

"Well, I had two great aunts who went to Paris." She said softly. "No one knows what really happened to them. I mean they both worked in the Moulin Rouge." She explained softly. "They went under aliases."

"What aliases? And your family didn't know that?"

Beatrice shook her head. "No, but I figured it out when my grandfather talked about his dad and his aunts. They worked at the Moulin Rouge. I went into their files and found that they had aliases and they would never tell their families if something happened to them. Amelia died from over drinking of Absinth, and Beatrice died of TB." She said softly. "So my great grandfather doesn't know that his sisters are actually dead."

"What order did they die in?"

"Beatrice died first and then Amelia soon followed." She said with a sigh.

"Oh god that's terrible."

"Yes, so we won't have to worry about the real them coming along." Beatrice said as she tucked a strand of her strawberry blond hair behind her ears. "We got a long trip ahead of us that is for damn sure."

"I just hope we can pull this off."

Beatrice smiled and laughed lightly. "Well, let's just put it this way let's hope that no accidents happen while we are on the Titanic." She said softly. She was trying to tell Mia to be as careful as possible when it came to being klutzy.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just as graceful as the next girl," Mia shrugged it off and began to walk over to the bathroom, tripping over the rug as she went. "Not a word, Bea!"

The month with Raoul passed quickly and before they knew it the big day had arrived. It was the tenth of April and they were at the dock in Southampton being escorted onto the first class decks. Leaning forward so only Beatrice could hear, Mia whispered, "Hey, as soon as the servants take our things to our cabins let's split. I wanna get a look around here."

Beatrice grinned and nodded slightly. And a few moments later, they did just that. Both of them giggling, they began roaming the decks as soon as Raoul and the servants had turned their backs.

"This is amazing," Beatrice breathed as they weaved through the people scattered on the decks.

"I know! It's so cool!" Mia replied enthusiastically.

"Hey, watch it," Beatrice hissed and put a hand over Mia's mouth. "Remember, we aren't in 2012 anymore. You can't use slang like that."

"My bad . . . er, I mean, sorry Bumble Bee," Mia offered her friend a crooked grin. "I can't help it though. You do realize we're living our lifelong dream right now, right?"

"I know," Beatrice smiled softly. "I guess I can't blame you for the slip up. After all, I was thinking it myself."

"Exactly, and – oh, hell!" Mia cursed loudly as she tripped over her dress and fell onto Beatrice, who in turn fell on someone else. "Oh, damn! Sorry Bea!" Mia laughed as she pushed herself back up to her feet. She then helped Beatrice up and offered her hand to the man they had managed to knock down. "Sorry, sir. I'm always doing that, so don't take it personally."

"Quite all right, young lady." The man offered a kind smile and turned to look at Beatrice in concern. "Are you all right?" Both women gasped as they recognized him. Thomas Andrews.

"I, uhm, I'm sorry," Beatrice mumbled and flushed slightly. Mia raised her eyebrow at this and giggled slightly.

"Are you all right, Bea?" Mia asked as she struggled to keep from full out laughing.

Beatrice looked at Mia with a look saying don't you dare laugh at me this was your fault. Her cheeks were still very pink from the accident that had just occurred. "I'm all right." She said shyly, even though truly she wasn't. Her ribs hurt from the way that she had fallen.

Mia noticed the hurt in Beatrice's eyes. She bit the inside of her lip and mentally cursed herself for what had happened. This wasn't the first time that this has happened. It happened a total of 19 times so far. 18 of those times was when Beatrice was trying to teach her how to dance since they were supposed to be proper first class ladies. "Bea are you sure that you are all right?"

Beatrice's face flushed more. Beatrice mentally cursed herself. She wasn't any good when it came to talking to handsome men, she hadn't had a proper boyfriend in all 24 years of her life. She knew that Mia knew this because Mia had tried so many times to get the elder girl to go out on dates and she wasn't successful with this. She tried to form words, but nothing came out.

"Miss are you sure you are alright?" Thomas asked her once again. His harsh Irish accent made her heart almost beat right out of her chest.

Mia looked at Beatrice and knew that nothing was going to come out of her friend's mouth and her face was a bright cherry red; even underneath all the makeup that she was wearing. With how much stuff was actually going on they hadn't really had much time to talk about anything. In 2012 it was close to this time in 1912. Mia knew that Beatrice was fighting to talk and she couldn't form the words. Her birthday was coming up in a few short days, the 13th of April. Three days after today.

"Oh, she'll be okay," Mia covered for Beatrice and put her arm on her friend's shoulder, then removed it when she remembered it wouldn't exactly be proper in 1912. "She's just a little shy," Mia gave her friend a small wink. "This is Beatrice and I'm her sister Mia." Automatically she held her hand out to him for a handshake.

He looked at her as if her were concerned about her mental health, but only for a moment before he smiled kindly and shook her hand. He let out an amused laugh. "Well, it's lovely to meet you Mia. And you as well Beatrice. I'm Thomas Andrews."

Beatrice finally forced herself to speak. "Lovely to meet you as well, Mr. Andrews."

"Where were you ladies headed in such a hurry? Perhaps I could direct you there," he offered kindly. Both girls grinned. They knew there was no 'perhaps' about it. Thomas Andrews knew Titanic better than anyone, he could direct them anywhere.

Mia resisted her urge to say something smart-assed, like she would've in 2012, and smiled kindly. "That would be wonderful, Mr. Andrews. Don't you think so, sister?" She grinned widely at Beatrice who just nodded and smiled. "We were just exploring, but if there's anything of interest you think we should see, we'd just love to hear about it."

Thomas smiled. "Well you are more than welcome to join a tour of the Titanic that I will be giving later on once we have everyone aboard the ship."

Both girls looked at one another.

"We would love joining on the tour Mr. Andrews." Mia said, putting a soft accent on her voice since she hadn't quite perfected it just yet. She knew that Beatrice's would be much harsher and more distinguished than her own.

Beatrice looked at Mia. "I should go and check on Raoul." She told Mia softly.

Mia nodded her head.

"Excuse me..." Beatrice said softly. "I should really go... Raoul is probably looking for me."

Thomas felt his heart drop a little bit. Who was this Raoul? Was Raoul Beatrice's other half? "Have a good day Miss."

Beatrice curtsied and began to walk slowly.

"Bea... Tell Raoul that I will be there shortly." Mia said with a smile.

"Oui? Je vais dire à Raoul que vous serez avec nous sous peu. Essayez de ne pas prendre trop de temps." (Yes? I will tell Raoul that you will be with us shortly. Try not to take too long.)

Mia smiled when she heard Beatrice speak in French. She thought it was one of the most wonderful things in the world to hear her best friend talk in French. It sounded so beautiful coming out of her mouth even with the harsh French accent that she had picked up. "Merci."

Beatrice nodded her head and began to walk once again to find their room to let Raoul know where Mia was at and where she was as well. She didn't want Raoul to worry about them since he still didn't know that his sisters were truly dead.

"So, Raoul, is that your sister's husband?" Thomas asked casually once Beatrice was out of ear shot.

Mia let out an unladylike laugh and shook her head. "No, Beatrice isn't married. Raoul is our brother, actually." She couldn't help but grin as she began walking along the deck with Thomas. As she would have said in 2012, he was majorly crushing on Beatrice.

"I see," Thomas nodded. Mia could've sworn she saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch to check the time. "Well, I'm sorry to leave your company so quickly, Miss, but I'm afraid I have to go speak to the captain. But perhaps you and Beatrice – and your brother if he'd like – could join me and a few other passengers for lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm sure they'd be delighted by the invitation, as I am," she replied, once again reminding herself to speak with an accent. How she hadn't been called out on it yet was a mystery to her.

"Wonderful, perhaps the four of us could meet by the grand staircase and we could all walk in together," he smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"I look forward to it, Mr. Andrews. In the meantime, I hope you have an enjoyable afternoon," she replied and managed a small curtsey without falling.

After Thomas went off in the other direction, Mia began to search for their cabins on B-Deck. Once she found it, she greeted Raoul quickly before making up an excuse to talk to Beatrice in private.

"What's so important?" Beatrice asked as Mia closed the door behind them.

"Thomas Andrews so has the hots for you!" Mia exclaimed and giggled as she watched Beatrice's reaction.

Beatrice's face went bright red. "How... What did he ask you?" She sputtered.

"He asked if Raoul was your husband. I told him that he was our brother. He had blush on his face." Mia said with a knowing look.

Beatrice squeaked. "Blush... he couldn't possibly like me already."

Mia giggled. "He likes you. I can tell." Mia knew the look on Beatrice's face. "Bea... you are worried... I know you are... You've never handled men well and I know this. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. I mean he'll like you the way you are."

Beatrice's face went red again. "I don't know about that."

Mia shook her head. "What are your plans for tonight?"

Beatrice thought for a moment. "Well there is a room where not many people go into..." She said softly.

"You're planning on dancing aren't you?"

Beatrice blushed. "There's nothing wrong with it even though it is just me by myself." Beatrice said softly.

"Of course. You eat, breath, and sleep dance. It's who you are."

Beatrice smiled. "Of course it is."

"Well what time are you planning on going?"

"Before dinner."

"Really? You don't have much time then."

"Of course I don't." Beatrice said. "I was going to change into something else before going to that room to dance. Are you going to join me?" Beatrice asked raising an eyebrow.

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

"Care to help me into my next gown?" Beatrice asked, Mia with a smile.

Mia smiled. "Of course."

Beatrice had chosen a red and black gown, very beautiful.

An idea popped into Mia's head. She would set it into motion once Beatrice went to go and dance by herself. Mia helped Beatrice into the beautiful gown and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Bea." Mia said with a smile.

After helping Beatrice dress, Mia pretended to busy herself with straightening up the room up until Beatrice left. Then she set out in search of Mr. Thomas Andrews, making sure she had her best worried face on. When she found him he was talking with two red haired women and a dark haired man, all three obviously first class passengers.

"Ah, hello again Mia," Thomas said kindly when he saw her. He turned to address the people he was talking to and added, "This is Mia, she and her siblings will be joining us for lunch tomorrow afternoon. Mia this is Ruth DeWitt Bukater and her daughter Rose, and this is Caledon Hockley."

"Lovely to meet all of you," Mia said kindly. She noted that Rose looked a bit uncomfortable. She could identify with that. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your conversation, Mr. Andrews, but I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Certainly," he nodded before excusing himself from the other three. He began to walk along with Mia. "What has you looking so worried, Miss?"

"Beatrice has wandered off and I'm not sure where she's gotten too. If I'm not mistaken, you know this ship better than anyone else on board. I thought if anyone could help me to find her it would be you," she made sure to add a mix of hope and desperation to her voice. She silently thanked god that her mother had pushed her into drama classes in high school.

"Of course I'll help you," he answered. She had a feeling that as soon as she'd mentioned Beatrice he had decided his answer would be yes.

Mia smiled on the inside knowing that she had gotten through the first step of her plan, but she had yet to figure out the rest of it.

"Do you have any idea where she would wander off to?" Thomas asked Mia.

Mia thought for a minute. "Well... she could've gone to dining room for a snack." Mia said, offereing a small smile to him.

Thomas nodded his head. "Alright Miss Mia we will check there first."

Mia nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, Mr. Andrews."

The two of them began to walk to see if they could find Beatrice in the Dining room.

Meanwhile Beatrice was dancing very slowly as if she was dancing with someone in a waltz. She was singing a song to herself that was fairly loud that others would probably hear her.

"Ô doux printemps d'autrefois, vertes saisons, (O sweet spring of yesteryear, green seasons,)  
vous avez fui pour toujours! (you fled forever!)  
Je ne vois plus le ciel bleu; (I no longer see the blue sky;)  
je n'entends plus les chants joyeux des oiseaux! (I can not hear the joyous songs of birds!)  
En emportant mon bonheur, (By taking away my happiness,)  
ô bien-aimé tu t'en es allé! (O beloved as thou art gone!)  
Et c'est en vain que revient le printemps! (And it is in vain that the spring returns!)  
Oui, sans retour. (Yes, no return.)  
Avec toi le gai soleil, (With you the sun gay,)  
les jours riants sont partis! (the days are gone laughing!)  
Comme en mon coeur tout est sombre et glacé! (As with all my heart is dark and glossy!)  
Tout est flétri! (Everything is branded!)  
Pour toujours! (Forever!) " She sang as she moved across the floor.

Meanwhile Thomas and Mia walked past the room hearing Beatrice's voice.

Thomas stopped in his tracks. "Who could that be?" He asked as he turned his attention to the room.

Mia smiled knowing who exactly that was. "Let's find out," Mia said casually and gestured for him to lead the way into the room. She watched Thomas's reactions carefully as they stepped into the room, which was empty except for Beatrice. And as she watched her grin grew to the point where she felt she might die trying to hold back her laughter. At first she saw that slight hint of a blush color his cheeks when he realized he had interrupted a private moment for Beatrice. Then it transformed into one of fascination as his eyes fixated on her as she moved gracefully about the floor.

The grin still on her face, Mia let out a loud fake cough, snapping Beatrice out of it. Beatrice jumped and whirled around to the source of the noise, turning a bright red color when she spotted Mia and Thomas.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have . . . things to do. Er, dinner! I need to go get ready for dinner," Mia said quickly and made her exit. As she walked back to her cabin there was a smirk on her face. Her plan had worked.

Meanwhile Thomas and Beatrice were still trying to determine what to say to each other. Thomas was the first to speak up. "You're quite talented, Miss Beatrice."

"I . . . uh, thank you, Mr. Andrews," she replied shyly. Her face was still red. "I-it isn't the greatest though." She said as she looked down at the floor that she now thought was very interesting. Waltzes usually went better when there was a willing partner. Every time that she tried to teach Mia how to Waltz Beatrice would end up getting her feet stepped on. Sadly enough she didn't waltz that much since she was scared of dancing with someone else.

"Not the greatest, Miss Beatrice? Would a dance partner make it better?" He asked, slightly amused, but he didn't know why Beatrice wasn't looking towards him. He knew Mia said that Beatrice was shy, but he didn't think that she was this shy.

She nodded her head. "Oui, it would make it better with a dance partner." She said softly. She heard the buglar play letting the two of them know that it was dinner time. She looked at Thomas. "I should go..."

Thomas nodded his head. "I will see you later then, Miss Beatrice. Have a wonderful night." He said with a slight bow of his head.

"You have a wonderful night Mr. Andrews as well." She said, curtsying to the man that she truly had fallen in love with when she had watched those wonderful biographies about the Titanic. She gathered the skirts of the black and red gown that she wore and walked quickly towards her room. It was quick for a true lady of the early 20th century. She stormed into the room.

Beatrice glared at Mia who was getting red in a blue and black gown that matched her own red and black gown.

Mia smiled when she saw her friend come into the room, but noticed the glared that Beatrice was sending her way. She knew that Beatrice was mad at her for doing this to her. "How was your time with Mr. Andrews?" She asked with a smile coming back to her face.

"Mia! Qu'est-ce que c'était? Vous avez apporté Monsieur Andrews dans ma danse sur pourquoi? Vous savez comment je me déplace embarrassé quelqu'un de beau." (Mia! What the hell was that? You brought Mr. Andrews in on my dancing why? You know how embarrassed I get around someone handsome.)

Mia rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Bea... I know you like him. I was just trying to help it along."

"Il aide le long! Aide ce long? Monsieur Andrews ne sera plus jamais comme moi comme ça jamais. Vous savez que. Putain il est marié ... ou a été marié ... C'était embarrassant Mia ... S'il vous plaît ne pas me faire ça à nouveau. S'il vous plaît ..." (Help it along! Help what along? Mr. Andrews won't ever like me like that ever. You know that. Bloody hell he is married... or was married... That was embarrassing Mia... Please don't do that to me again. Please...)

Mia let out a sigh. "Alright, it won't happen again Bea... I promise." Mia said, crossing her fingers. She wanted to help Beatrice get over her problem with being around devilishly handsome men. She knew that Beatrice loved Thomas Andrews... She just had to get the guts to follow through.

Beatrice came over and finished helping Mia get into her gown.

There was a knock on the door and Raoul's head poked into the room. "Are you ladies ready?" Raoul asked, his French accent was much more harsher than usual. He must've found someone to talk to that spoke French to have his French accent to become more harsh.

Mia smiled. "Yes, brother we're ready."

Raoul smiled. "Well, let's go." He said offering each arm to the girls.

Mia was on Raoul's right side while Beatrice was on his left. The three of them headed to the grand stair case together.

"Beatrice Mia... what did you ladies want to do on the ship for your birthdays?"

Beatrice looked at Raoul. "I do not know brother." She said with a soft smile. She honestly didn't know. In this day and age anyone over the age of 18 was already into spinsterhood. She was going to be 25 and unmarried. She was truly a spinster. She hated the word truly.

Mia looked at Raoul as well. She forgot that she was supposed to be Beatrice's twin and also be turning 25, although her real birthday was quite a little bit away. "I don't know either."

"We can have lunch and I shall give you both your gifts then." Raoul said with a smile.

Beatrice smiled. "Raoul you don't have to." She said, softly looking at him.

"You really really didn't have to brother." Mia said with a smile.

"Oh, but I wanted to."

Both girls grinned and Mia fought to keep herself under control. As Beatrice loved to point out every birthday and Christmas, she tended to get overexcited when it came to presents. Beatrice always said the most fitting comparisons would either be to a five year old child or a Labrador puppy. But, as with five year olds and puppies, Mia was dangerously close to losing that battle to contain herself. While she was so busy trying to control her mind, she wasn't paying attention to what the rest of her was doing.

Once again she found herself the cause of a three person pile-up, this time with herself on the bottom of the pile as when she had fallen she had accidentally pulled Raoul and he in turn had pulled Beatrice.

"Mia," Beatrice huffed as she and Raoul both stood.

"Erm . . . sorry," Mia shrugged and flashed a crooked grin before pushing herself.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy and thank you to those who have reviewed!

Chapter 3

Falling For You

The following day after Mia told Raoul and Beatrice that Mr. Andrews had invited them to lunch the two girls were getting ready.

"I hate these stupid things." Mia said gasping as Beatrice tightened Mia's corset.

Beatrice let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Mia, but you know that it is only fitting since we are wearing dresses like this." Beatrice said as she helped Mia into the gown that they decided was best for her to wear. Beatrice smiled. "Purple always looks great on you."

Mia smiled and turned around. "Well... that red gown looks wonderful on you."

Beatrice blushed. What she was wearing was actually a simple gown. Her strawberry blond hair was put up into a simple updo. Beatrice put Mia's dark hair into an updo as well. "There... Why did Mr. Andrews invite the three of us to lunch today? Did you have something to do with that?" She asked Mia as she picked up a simple Garnet necklace and put it around her neck.

"No, Mr. Andrews asked and I told him that we would be there." Mia said with a smile. Mia noticed the necklace. "Bea... isn't that the necklace that your mother gave you?" Mia knew that she was going to regret saying that. Mia and Beatrice never talked about Beatrice's mother.

Beatrice didn't say a word. She stayed silent as she looked in the mirror. A sad expression was on her face. She quickly put light makeup onto her face. "You should do your makeup." She said softly as she moved away from the mirror.

Mia let out a sigh and moved to the mirror. She put her make up on which wasn't heavy either. "We are supposed to meet up with Mr. Andrews on the Grand staircase." She said with a sad smile.

Beatrice nodded her head.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you two decent?"

"Yes, Raoul we are." Mia said as she walked over to the door trying not to trip over her gown.

"Are we going to have another spill today?" he asked teasingly as he saw the way Mia was carefully holding up the hem of her dress.

"I hope not," Mia grinned as Beatrice joined them by the door. Then she added to Beatrice under her breath, "But I ain't making any promises." Beatrice gave her a short look before going over to take Raoul's arm and Mia took the other.

Once again Mia's mind was at work. She most certainly was going to have another spill. They were just around the corner from the Grand Staircase when she released the hold on her dress, allowing the hem to fall to the floor and her natural ability to muck things up took over. She only made it a few steps after that before catching her foot on the dress and falling to the floor.

"Well at least you didn't bring us with you that time," Beatrice quipped.

"Are you alright, Mia?" Raoul asked and held out his hand for her.

"Oh sure," she began to shrug it off, but as he pulled her to her feet she put on the best pained expression she could manage. "Perhaps I'm not. It seems I've gotten myself good this time. I'm sorry. Bea, could you go ahead and tell Thomas we'll be a few moments? I'm afraid I'll be moving a bit slower."

Beatrice got a nervous look and was instantly suspicious when she told her to go ahead and not Raoul. But she knew any arguments would be ignored. "Right," she swallowed and began walking on her own towards the stairs.

"Alright, now that she's not here to listen," Mia instantly dropped the act and grinned at Raoul. "I need your help with her."

"Uh-oh," Raoul raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly. "I remember that look from our childhood. What do you have in for our poor sister?"

"It's nothing bad," Mia replied. "But I happen to know she likes Mr. Andrews, and he feels the same for her. And you and I are going to make sure they are alone together as often as possible, starting with lunch today." Raoul began to grin as well as Mia filled him in on what she had planned.

"You're playing match maker again. Don't let Beatrice find out about this. She just might lose it on you this time." Raoul said with a smile. "But I will help out."

Meanwhile with Beatrice she walked slowly to the Grand staircase. Beatrice bit the inside of her lip as she walked. She saw Mr. Andrews waiting for them... well in that case her for right now. She walked up to him.

"Ah Miss Beatrice..." Thomas noticed that Mia wasn't with her and nor was her brother. "Where is Miss Mia and your brother?" He asked confused.

Beatrice looked at him nervously. "They will be here in a few moments." Beatrice said softly. "My sister had a little spill... it might take them a few moments."

"Is she alright?" Thomas asked slightly concerned about Mia.

"She'll be fine. She does this quite often." Beatrice said with a small smile.

Just then Raoul and Mia showed up.

"Sorry it took us so long Mr. Andrews." Mia said with a smile.

Raoul smiled. "I'm Raoul Chevalier, Mia and Beatrice's older brother." Raoul said holding his hand out to shake Mr. Andrews hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Chevalier." Mr. Andrews said shaking the gentleman's hand.

Raoul smiled. "Shall we head to lunch then?" He asked, he offered his arm to Mia.

Mia gratefully took Raoul's arm.

Beatrice shot Mia a look and in return Mia gave her an innocent look.

"Miss Chevalier..." Mr. Andrews said, offering Beatrice his arm to walk her to lunch like a true gentleman.

Mia smiled and mouthed to her. 'Go.'

Beatrice nervously took Thomas's arm. She shot a look to Mia that was simply saying you had this idea.

The four of them together walked to the dining room together.

Raoul and Mia were lightly chatting in French and Beatrice remained silent which worried Thomas. He truly hoped that the strawberry blond haired woman would have loosened up some. Unfortunately before he could try to talk to her – he really wanted to ask and make sure she felt all right – Mr. Ismay began to speak.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history, and our master ship builder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up."

Thomas shifted uncomfortably as their groups focus shifted onto him. He managed a small smile. "Well, I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is," he paused and thumped the table with his hand, "willed into solid reality."

Beatrice smiled softly at Thomas' words, touched by the passion he felt for his ship. Even though in her own time she had watched the movie at least a couple hundred times, hearing him say it in real life felt like she was hearing it for the first time.

The lunch hit a slight awkward patch when both Cal and Ruth scolded Rose for smoking. Mia looked up at hearing the discussion and looked sympathetically at Rose. She heard Cal begin to order for his fiancée and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at it. She had gotten into fights with Andy over less than that. She could only imagine how much Rose was holding in.

"You gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cal?" Molly asked, joking even though she had obviously been put off by the exchange as well. Before Cal could respond Molly turned to Mr. Ismay. "So who thought up the name Titanic? Was it you Bruce?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety—"

"Are you familiar with Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you," Rose quipped, looking at him coolly.

Thomas choked slightly on his bread stick as he tried not to laugh, and Beatrice was suppressing a grin as well. But of course, Mia wasn't so good at holding back. She honestly did try not to, but before she knew it she was giggling with her face hidden behind her hand.

Beatrice gave Mia a look as if scolding her.

Mia stopped giggling.

Raoul cleared his throat trying not to laugh either.

"Rose what has gotten into you?" Ruth scolded her daughter.

"Excuse me." Rose quipped, getting up and leaving the group.

"I must apologize."

Bruce looked at Mia and Beatrice. "So Madams Chevalier..."

Both women looked at him. Beatrice really never liked cowards.

"Yes?" Mia asked, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Where um... did you two work at?" Asked Bruce, he was curious about the two young women that were sitting at their table.

Beatrice took a sip of her wine and choked on it. She quickly placed the wine glass back onto the table and picked up her napkin and coughed into it.

"Bea you alright?" Mia asked concerned.

Beatrice simply nodded and continued to cough into her napkin trying to get it to stop. She wasn't expecting Bruce Ismay to ask them what they did for a living.

"We worked at the Moulin Rouge." Mia said with a small smile.

"You worked at a whore house?" Cal said, glaring at the two of them.

Mia's eyes widened in surprise. _"Uh oh." _She thought. She quickly looked at Beatrice and noticed that her expression had changed.

Beatrice had stopped coughing. Her blue slate grey eyes held anger in them. She was angry. "A whore house." She hissed out. "Is that what you think the Moulin Rogue is?"

Raoul shifted in his seat looking at Mia for her to do something.

"The Moulin Rouge is not a whore house." Her French accent became even more harsh when she spoke angrily. "The Moulin Rogue is a dance studio. Yes, there may be whores working there, but it is not noted for whoring. Is that what you are calling my sister and I? I can assure you we aren't whores."

Cal looked at Beatrice in shock. He wasn't expecting a first class woman to say that. Then again she reminded him of his fiancée Rose. She was a pistol.

"You'd best find a husband for your sister soon, Mr. Chevalier. Women like her and my Rose need someone to keep them in line," Cal said. There was a grin on his face, but the humor in his voice was forced.

Mia rolled her eyes again and flipped him off under the table, wishing to whatever higher power existed that she could do it to his face. Then it hit her that this was her perfect opportunity to act on the plan she and Raoul had cooked up.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I'm gonna split," she said automatically, but then froze when she remembered where she was. Beatrice turned a fiery glare on her. Mia cleared her throat anxiously. "Uhm, what I mean is . . ."

"I don't believe I've ever heard that rather colorful phrase before, Miss Chevalier," Ruth said, using the same tone she had used on Rose before.

"It's just something the girls used to say around the Moulin Rouge," Beatrice lied quickly.

"Right, that's what it is," Mia agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me." She gave Beatrice and apologetic look before rushing out of the Palm Court and out onto the deck.

Beatrice simply let out a sigh and shook her head.

Raoul shook his head. "Find a husband for her... it's her choice whether or not she wishes to marry." He told Cal coolly. He looked at Beatrice and noticed the look that she had on her face. "Excuse me... I must check on Mia." He said, standing up and looked at Beatrice and then to Thomas. "Mr. Andrews..."

"Yes, Mr. Chevalier?"

"Would you if you don't mind escorting Beatrice when she is ready to leave... I wouldn't want her to get lost." He said to the gentleman.

"Of course Mr. Chevalier."

Beatrice's eyes went wide and inwardly groaned. She knew that this was Mia's idea. "Raoul... I would be fine..." She started to say.

"Nonsense Beatrice... you get lost very easily when you don't know the place." He told her. "Do I need to remind you about what happened at the house?"

Beatrice's face flushed and shook her head.

He smiled. "I thought so. Excuse me." He said, leaving the table.

Beatrice wanted to truly run out of the room and hide somewhere so no one would find her. Her nerves were through the roof and she wanted to kill Cal.

Cal smirked. "If you are not a whore than what are you?"

"What does it matter to you?" She quipped coolly.

Cal shook his head and scoffed. "Your brother certainly does need to find you a husband. Excuse me I must go and check on Rose." He said, getting up and leaving to go to the Palm deck.

Beatrice looked down at the food that was on her plate and wasn't hungry any more.

Thomas noticed her silence once again. She had a fire that he had never seen before in a woman. She spoke passionately about her work place. If it wasn't a whore house and was actually a place for dancing he knew where her skills had come from. He knew that she was probably embarrassed by what Cal had said to her. "Miss Chevalier would you like me to escort you to your room."

Beatrice looked at him. "Yes, please." She said softly.

Thomas stood up and offered her his arm after she stood up. "Excuse us." He told the group. He led Beatrice out of the room.

Meanwhile Mia had managed within a few moments to wander about as far from first class as possible. Honestly she was pretty embarrassed about her slip-up. Granted she would just laugh it off when Beatrice would no doubt bring it up next time they were alone. But she hated how she couldn't seem to adjust to this time period, especially the first class.

And the more she thought about how poorly she fit in here, she began to compare it to her 2012 life as well. She didn't fit in much there either. Since her dad died all she had left was Beatrice and Andrew. And Andrew really wasn't much to be proud of. She knew he was using her. She'd never admit that outright, but she knew. Right now he was using her for her body. And if she ever eventually gave in and said yes to him, he'd be using her for a trophy life. That was one thing she had kept a secret from Beatrice. Not only had Andrew asked her to move in with him, he'd asked her to marry him as well. And he made it very clear what he expected of her if (and in his mind when) she said yes. She'd have to quit her job at the law firm and devote her life to being Holly Housewife.

She groaned as she moved absentmindedly, not really knowing where she was going. As she delved deeper into her thoughts, she became less conscious of her movements and what was going on around her. Still in this half-dazed state, she began walking down the steps to the third class decks.

"I think you've got the wrong deck, miss," a voice with a thick Irish accent snapped her back to reality.

Mia gasped and nearly fell the rest of the way down the stairs, only to be caught by two strong arms.

"Watch yerself, miss," the man said again and stood her back on her feet. "You alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm used to it," Mia said as she righted her dress. "'Happens all the time, I'm so used to it now it doesn't even . . ." she trailed off as she finally looked up to face the man who had caught her. Tommy Ryan.

Immediately she felt her face begin to heat up with a blush and she forgot what it was she had been about to say.

"You sure you're alright, miss?" Tommy asked and raised an eyebrow at her as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"I, uhm, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I mean, I'm great. I'm Mia," she said finally, stumbling her way through the words. "Mia Ba- I mean, Mia Chevalier."

"Tommy Ryan. Y'know you should be more careful," he said and gestured to the stairs. "It's be a shame if a first class lady like yerself got hurt fallin' down like that."

Mia snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I don't think they'd miss me. I'm not exactly first class lady material, y'know, in case my exemplary showcase of grace wasn't enough to clue you in on that."

"Well, you certainly don't talk like a first class lady," Tommy chuckled.

"I try to avoid doing that. Have you heard the way the first class people talk here? It sounds like –" she almost said that it sounded like an SAT prep class before she realized he would have no clue what she was talking about. So she quickly improvised. "It sounds like they're all smuggling thesauruses under the table so people won't know how stupid they really are."

Tommy laughed loudly and leaned against the railing, grinning at her. "You may not be a typical first class, but you're certainly an interesting lass at that, which in my opinion is a hell of a lot better than being first class."

Hours seemed to pass and Mia and Tommy talked about anything and everything that they could.

Mia heard the trumpet going off letting her know that it was almost dinner time. "I should go." She said softly. "My sister is probably waiting for me. If she isn't going to dinner I will be more than glad to meet up with you later on." She said with a smile.

"I'd like that." Tommy said with a smile.

Mia quickly went to B Deck and found their room. She opened the door and saw that Beatrice was in nothing, but her night gown which was white. "Bea aren't you going to dinner?"

Beatrice shook her head. "No I'm not going to dinner." She said as she sat down on her bed. "No point. Clearly Cal thinks we are whores."

"Oh Bea... don't let that bastard get to you." Mia said sitting down next to her. "I can tell them that you are sorry for not being at dinner that you aren't feeling well to eat."

Beatrice nodded her head.

Mia got up and changed into a new gown which was different than the one that she was wearing before. It was still very much the same in color.

"Oh and Mia..."

"What Bea?"

"Don't ever slip up again." She said looking at Mia.

"Of course. I knew that you were going to bring that up."

"We got to act like first class ladies. I know we aren't that Mia, but please... we have to try..."

"I know." Mia looked at Beatrice. "So what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of sketching something." She said softly showing the old fashioned sketch pad that was on her lap.

"Oh alright. I will let them know that you're sorry about tonight. Oh and I may be late coming back. I met Tommy earlier," she didn't have to say his last name, she knew Beatrice would know. "I told him I might stop by again later."

Beatrice smiled a small sad smile. "Alright thanks."

Mia hugged Beatrice before leaving the room and headed towards the grand staircase. But about halfway there she changed her mind. Instead she began heading in the direction she had gone after leaving lunch. Why bother with the people in first class anyway? Tommy Ryan was much better company.

It took her a little while to find it, but eventually she made her way to the third class dining room. Many of the third class passengers stopped when they saw her come in, this first class lady (well, that's what she appeared to be). She pretended not to notice the looks she was getting and instead scanned the room, looking for Tommy. Finally she spotted him and smiled. She walked over, trying her best not to fall in front of all these people, and sat down in the seat beside him, not announcing herself or waiting for an invitation.

"Hey there," she said, grinning at him. "Told you I'd be back."

Meanwhile in the first class dining room, Thomas Andrews was very aware of the girls' absence, namely Beatrice. Concerned for her, he quickly excused himself from the table. He easily remembered which cabin she was in and began walking there as fast as he dared.

"Miss Chevalier," he called as he knocked on the door. "Beatrice, Mia, are you girls there?"

The door opened a moment later revealing Beatrice still just wearing her nightgown. "Mr. Andrews," she looked at him with wide eyes and quickly moved so most of her body was hidden behind the door and she was just peeking out at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried when you and your sister didn't show up at dinner, I just came to see that everything was all right," he answered, looking embarrassed at having caught her in her nightgown.

"Yes I'm fine – wait, what do you mean me and my sister? Mia told me she was going to dinner, she said she'd tell everyone I wasn't going to be there."

"Well where could she have gone?" Thomas asked, worried again.

Beatrice let out a sigh. "I know where she went, but I'll need your help to get there. Can you wait here a moment while I get dressed?" Thomas nodded and Beatrice shut the door, changing quickly so she wouldn't keep him waiting too long.

A few minutes later she stepped back into the hall. She hadn't redone her hair or make up and had really just changed from her nightgown into a dress and put some shoes on. It was a simple burgundy gown, but it was still something that a first class woman would wear when she didn't want to be real fashionable. Her strawberry blond hair hung loosely over her shoulders. But Thomas still thought she was more beautiful than any other woman on the ship.

"Alright, my guess is she's either in the third class dining room, or the general room," Beatrice said and gestured for him to lead the way. The shyness she usually felt around him vanished with how angry she was with Mia.

"What on earth would she be doing down there?" Thomas asked in confusion as he began walking.

"She has a friend down there, but she told me she wasn't going to see him until after dinner. God, I could strangle her right now!" Beatrice raged.

"It's all right, Miss Beatrice, we'll find her," Thomas replied calmly as they approached the elevators. "F Deck, please," he told the operator when they stepped inside. The operator looked surprised for a moment but complied, shutting the grates and setting the elevator in motion.

Beatrice knew that Thomas was right that it would be fine, but she wasn't one that liked being lied to. It was bad enough that she was pulling lies out of a big hat of lies.

They got out of the elevator and went to see if they could find Mia.

Beatrice held her skirts of her gown up as she walked with Thomas.

"Are you sure that your sister would be down here with her friend?" Thomas asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I am pretty sure." She said as she looked at him.

Thomas opened the door to the third class dining room. "After you." He said allowing Beatrice to go in first.

Beatrice walked into the room and Thomas followed right behind her.

Some of the third class passengers stopped when they saw a second first class lady in their presence again.

Beatrice scanned the room looking around for Mia and saw her sitting with Tommy chattering with him like there was something between them. They acted like a couple. Beatrice raised her light colored eyebrow as she watched them. She let out a sigh and began to walk towards them.

Thomas followed behind her to make sure that she wasn't going to yell at Mia. He truly did fall her fairly hard and wasn't prepared to see her even more fiery than she was at lunch earlier in the day.

Beatrice tapped Mia on the shoulder.

Mia jumped and turned and looked at Beatrice. "Bea... what are you doing down here? I thought you would be relaxing in our room..."

Beatrice crossed her arms. Her necklace that she still wore around her neck sparkled in the light a little bit when she moved. "Oh I would have still been relaxing if you didn't tell me a white lie by saying that you were going to be going to dinner and then changed your mind to meet your friend." She said quirking her eyebrow some. "I didn't know this until after Mr. Andrews told me that you weren't there at dinner."

Mia chewed the inside of her lip, but knew that if Thomas had stopped by the room that he had seen her in her nightgown. She began to laugh.

"Mia..."

Mia's eyes said it all as she laughed.

Beatrice's face flushed. She knew that Mia figured it out that indeed Thomas Andrews saw her scantly clad in her nightgown. All the anger that she felt towards Mia had disappeared. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live it down. "Mia... this isn't a laughing matter." She stuttered out. She shifted uncomfortably as she looked at Mia.

"Oh, but it is." She said laughing lightly.

Beatrice's face flushed even more. She shook her head and went to leave. Her foot got caught on the hem of her dress and she went flying forward into Thomas's arms.

Mia grimaced, feeling guilty that she had made Beatrice flustered enough to fall, and in front of Thomas no less. But she quickly put a grin back on her face as she turned back to Tommy, making sure no one could tell she was bothered by the situation. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said before getting up.

When she went to stand by Beatrice, Thomas had already helped to set her back on her feet. He was looking between the two girls with concern, while Beatrice looked a combination of humiliation and rage. Mia just shrugged and looked at Beatrice apologetically. She was afraid that no matter what she said right now, she'd be in for it once they were back in their room, so she decided to just not say anything.

Thomas escorted the girls back to the room, none of them speaking. Beatrice was working hard to avoid looking at either of them – if she looked at Thomas she knew she would just feel embarrassed again and if she looked at Mia she would most likely fly into a rage. Mia was mainly occupied with picking at her fingernails (something she often did when worried) as she thought about what Beatrice might say, and also about the fact that she deserved it. She really had done a bang up job of humiliating Beatrice, so she figured whatever Beatrice was about to say she had earned. And Thomas stayed silent mostly because he could feel the tension between the two girls and didn't want to set either of them off.

They stopped out in front of the girl's room.

Beatrice opened the door and gave Mia the look to get inside.

Mia quickly slipped into the room.

Beatrice looked down at the floor. "Thank you Mr. Andrews for the help." She said shyly.

"You're welcome Miss Chevalier. Have a good evening." He said bowing his head a little bit.

"You too Mr. Andrews." She said, as she walked into her room. She closed the door and turned to Mia. "Why the hell did you lie to me? You said you were going to tell them that I wasn't going to be there at dinner. Why the hell did you change your story... You know what never mind." She said storming into her own private bathroom. She changed into her night gown once again. "Don't talk to me until morning." She said as she tied her hair back.

Mia bit her lip knowing that it was better to allow Beatrice to sleep it off. She slipped into her own room and into her own bathroom to change her clothes. She changed into her white night gown as well. Mia poked her head into Beatrice's room. "Bea... I'm sorry."

Beatrice held up her hand. "In the morning." She said as she shut her light off to go to sleep.

That is the end of chapter 3. Let us know what you think and we will update soon.


End file.
